This invention relates to improved electrochemical cells, including fuel cells, made possible by using a carbon-ion electrolyte and specifically to an improved combination of carbon-ion electrolyte and molten metal anode. Preferred use of the invention is set forth in producing electric power, with the fuel for the process being carbon dissolved in a molten metal.